


as easy as

by oikawasthighs (floatingpastel)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpastel/pseuds/oikawasthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, will you stop that?"</p><p>"Stop what, Iwa-chan?"</p><p>"That!"</p><p>"What, breathing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	as easy as

 

  


Oikawa inhales slowly.

This has been going on for a few minutes now. Oikawa would inhale deeply, taking his time, then exhale the breath he was holding. Loudly. Louder than was necessary.

Iwaizumi sits still on his desk, fingers hovering just above the keys on his laptop. Behind him, Oikawa sighs dreamily, long and drawn-out. He let Oikawa in his room with on the condition that he would let him do his homework and not bother him. Clearly, it's not working that well.

Oikawa inhales again, but before Iwaizumi could hear another drawn-out sigh from the boy, he snaps.

"Okay, will you stop that?"

"Stop what, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks, faux innocence in his voice.

"That," Iwaizumi growls, turning to look at him. The other boy is sprawled out on Iwaizumi's bed, cheek propped up on his palm. His legs swing back and forth above him, as if like a bored puppy wagging their tail.

His eyes, maybe a bit too focused, are staring straight at Iwaizumi.

"What, breathing?"

"You could do it in a less irritating way!"

"Woah," Oikawa gapes, eyes wide. "Someone's crabby today!"

Iwaizumi sighs tired at him. Breathes.

"Okay. Alright, sorry," he mutters. "But I'm trying to do my work and we agreed you would let me before we, well, you know." Iwaizumi coughs, hiding his mouth.

Oikawa grins, immediately taking the opportunity to fluster his boyfriend, "Before we fuck?"

Iwaizumi feels a flush creep up his neck. He's not particularly shy about sex. He had kissed a few people, had a few dates, had a couple of encounters Oikawa loves to call "trysts."

It's just.

It's Oikawa. And Oikawa is comfortable and familiar and new and exciting all at the same time. They've known each other since they were six and been best friends not long after, and Iwaizumi knows that's not going to change because of this new... relationship thing.... that they're starting.

He turns back to his laptop, and hears Oikawa stand from the bed at the same time.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whines softly, draping his arms around Iwaizumi's neck from behind.

"What?" Iwaizumi asks, just as softly. Oikawa leans on him further, pressing his cheek on Iwaizumi's hair and breathing in.

"I just want to tell you I'm really happy, you know?" He feels Oikawa's nose nuzzling his cheek.

"... What's wrong, Tooru?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I," he starts hesitantly, breathing into Iwaizumi's hair again. "I just like you a lot, Iwa-chan."

The flush from earlier comes back at full force, and Iwaizumi can feel it on his cheeks, furious and hot.

"I mean," Oikawa continues, breathy. "I have you now, and it's not wrong to stare and sigh at my new, dreamy, and handsome boyfriend, right?" Aaand, yeah, Iwaizumi can definitely hear the teasing smile in Oikawa's voice now.

Boyfriend. That sounds nice.

Although Oikawa can't see it, he can't help but smile back. "Yeah, I guess," he exhales gruffly, leaning his head back on Oikawa's chest. Somehow, they start breathing together, in sync, like the way they've always done before.

And if they stay like that for a little longer than necessary, well, neither of them say anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> for [canni](https://twitter.com/SniipSnap) and [raine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oshietooru/pseuds/oshietooru) because raine was writing about [breathing](https://twitter.com/oshietooru/status/696694765866262528) on twitter the other day.


End file.
